Silent As A Black Rose
by Kyoya's Shadow Queen
Summary: American exchange student. Emily Vaughn, fifteen years of age. No matter how hard they try, they can't get anything about her. A certain Shadow King tries to scoop up as much as he can to find out what she's really up to. Little does he know, Emily is hiding a big secret worth keeping. Rated T for swearing, and violence.


**Emily Vaughn's POV**

As if a yellow dress with several petticoats wasn't enough, the school was bright pink. Of all colours, it had to be bright pink. I scowled up at the school in disgust as my eyes hatched onto the sakura blossoms; oh my God. At least the school in America was slightly better than this. Even so, I wasn't slamming this opportunity in the bin. Having being transferred to a Japanese academy was cool, especially with my old school paying for my expenses for the year. I stepped out of the car and immediately heard murmurs erupt around me.

I had to stop myself from shooting daggers at everyone. No, literal daggers. "Safety first," Mom always taught me. My version of safety was a small set of daggers in my schoolbag; I just hoped the school didn't have a security system. I tucked my earphones into my ears and played Decode by Paramore on loop in my ears as I walked past the girls who were still staring at me, whispering to their friends. _Do they not care about the time? Doesn't school start in ten minutes? _I ignored what was most likely vuglar comments; the music swimming freely in my ears was too occupied with my eardrums to care.

As I pulled into the reception, I tore out my headphones and sighed. The woman at the reception smiled at me; she obviously hadn't seen me before. "My name is Emily Vaughn," I stated monotonously as if announcing my name was a bore. "I'm the exchange student from America. Could I please have a copy of my timetable?"

"Ah, yes, Emily. We've already prepared a copy of your timetable right here for you. You're in 1-A, which is on the next allocated floor above you. It is practically parallel to where we are now, so it should be easy to find. Your homeroom will last for twenty minutes before you head to your first lesson. Homeroom is always in your first morning class." Homeroom was twice a day. Fine with me. I faked a smile at the receptionist before walking off, retaking my usual face. My feet dragged me up the numerous stairs; I was already tired with the amount of stairs. This place was huge, and it appeared to have near to none elevators. Obviously it wasn't disabled friendly.

I was so oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at me as I waited outside of the classroom; we weren't allowed in until our homeroom teacher told us, which meant we had to wait outside and talk among ourselves. The amount of people staring at me began to agitate me, so I threw my bangs in front of my eyes and ignored them. That was, until I felt a light finger collide with my arm. Someone was poking me, and I didn't like it. I ignored it, until two people poked me in unison.

"Hey," the voices said in unison, as if to match each other. They were obviously twins as I looked up, yet their voices were different and their fringes were parted in different ways. "Are you the new student everyone's been talking about? We've never seen you before." They seemed like the type to be lonely; that they only had each other.

"Yes, I'm new," I stated, folding my arms together. Their eyes widened a bit at my accent or something. "What, are you intrigued by my accent?" They grinned devilishly; ah, I wished I had gotten out of this sooner and just kept ignoring them. "Well?" I noticed most people were walking in; so naturally I was going to follow, when the twins pulled me under their arms and dragged me forwards with them, plonking me into a seat right in the middle of them. Great. And I had vowed to myself that I would try to avoid making friends. That vow was already broken, if you could count these boys as friends. I personally would count them as merely boys; nothing more, nothing less.

"We've never met a true American before," one of them stated. "We've only met people who have a bit of American blood in them, not boldly from America. So, what's your name?" This was the twin with his hair parted to the right.

"Emily Vaughn." I stated it like I had with the receptionist; like I didn't care about it. After all, names were just a way of addressing someone in a nicer way. "And I don't know yours either, so what are they?" This was obviously aimed at the both of them.

"We're the Hitachiin twins," they stated in perfect unison. "I'm Kaoru," the one with the hair parted to the right stated, grinning, "and I'm Hikaru." Perfect. I knew who was who; besides, Kaoru did sit next to me to my right and Hikaru sat to my left, as if they were trying to match the way that they parted their fringes.

I noticed that we were doing a project as part of homeroom; it apparently included being in groups of threes. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru laced their arms into mine. I immediately regretted making any contact with them; they were evil little teenagers, taking advantage of a young girl. They probably took me for an average-minded girl, too. It was a simple enough project; make something creative to represent homeroom. "So, what have you guys got on your minds?" I asked the twins. They grinned like they had done before when they plomped me into the middle of their chairs. I was thinking something simple yet nice; per example, our homeroom students in their own clothes and looking wild and crazy.

That was nowhere near what they had been thinking. "A song," they said at the same time. And there dropped the bombshell. It was almost as if they knew I liked to sing, and they were taking advantage of that situation. "After all, we could get you to sing it." Told you so, didn't I?

"I don't mind singing. Of course, it'll have to be an original song and pretty creative, but I'll see what I can scrape up." The twins smiled again.

"Thank you, Emily!" they cheered, hugging my neck as if they were children and I were their teddy bear. Idiots. They didn't see anything coming.

* * *

The rest of the day was exhausting, to say the least. I had my classes with Hikaru and Kaoru, making me sit with them all of the day. Even at lunch they were trying to get me to sit with them, but they were getting annoying. Dealing with them five days out of seven would be harder than expected. They were just meant to be classmates; we weren't destined to be soulmates. They had probably fantasized about that many times.

After school, I was sent a message from my apartment mate, saying that she would be at a club until four thirty. I had to stay at school because she was the one with our apartment key; therefore, I took the decency to find an empty music room and begin to write a song. It wasn't much and I couldn't think of much, so I decided to use the piano inlisted upon me and warm up my vocal chords. I hadn't sung for months-after all, it was a rare thing-so I decided to sing Decode by Paramore softly, the same song that I had been listening to while trying to ignore all of those girls this morning

Instead of the practical yelling, I softly sung the chorus. However, I couldn't drop the feeling that six people were watching me; I looked around at the door to see the shadows of people, and I noticed sticky-up hair that definitely belonged to Hikaru and Kaoru. I ignored them and just continued to sing until the song stopped, which was when I stopped.

Then and only then, I began to write out some lyrics to the song that Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to persuade me to sing. _Good thing is they won't be able to find much about me. I had the records covered and changed. _Being uncovered as an upper-class wouldn't be the best move. Especially when I was trying to hide it. Posing as an exchange student wasn't fun, though.

Especially an American. I just couldn't let these morons find out anything about me. Not even my real name, because it was too dangerous.

After all, my real family was a clan of assassins.

* * *

**Author's Note: Rewritten version of Little Dark Artist. It looks as if Emily's life is full of lies and wormholes, right? By the way, she has mousy brown hair that reaches her shoulders, brown eyes, freckly peachy skin. She's about five foot five, and wears contacts. As part of an assassin clan, she has black rose stamped onto her arm as a tattoo. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my rewrite. I enjoyed writing the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, there will be a sequel with another manga/anime fandom. First five people to guess it will get a character in this and in the sequel! Hint; I love it, and it's referred to mostly in Japanese. -Advance/Kyoya's Shadow Queen**


End file.
